Misunderstood Endings & Misguided Beginnings
by worldsgreatest4ever
Summary: "That's Impossible." "But it just happened." "But it's impossible." Dedicated to Ravenietta. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. I know this isn't golden. But bear with me. It's only the beginning. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p>She lowered the knife and it grew brighter. My eyes grew wider.<p>

"You don't think she really did it?" I asked.

"I would say no, but now I'm not so sure," she says bobbing the knife up and down while watching the pumpkin flicker in and out. "Makes for a nice source of amusement don't you think?"

"Really Marcy? Really?"

Retta had told us that she had put some kind of spell on the pumpkin. We, of course, hadn't believed her. Who would? It was so ridiculous I had laughed. Retta had just moved her blond head side to side. Then she tugged Marcello's black bob. "You cut the pumpkin."

Marcy had rolled her eyes unbelieving and slapped Retta's hand away. Marcy had taken up on the dare of course. She wanted to be the fearless one. She'd put her apron on. The one that made her look like an ugly old woman. She hadn't listened to us when she bought it. "I'll be in the kitchen. Proving you wrong," she'd said.

"And I'll be in the market. Satisfying mother's thirst," Retta had served with a steaming bowl of sarcasm.. Then she walked out.

"Chicken" I called after her. "You just don't want to be proven wrong. I had then stalked off to join Marcello.

"If you think about it now," - I tilt my head to the side - "It is a lame spell." Maybe the pumpkin was plastic. I poke it. Doesn't feel plastic.

"Well spoken sister." Marcy said then raised the knife to cleave the pumpkin. She did has much as puncture a little hole. And also momentarily setting the pumpkin on fire.

I could just imagine it bellowing, _I shall not be named lame._

"You know... I'm thinking we should just get another pumpkin," Marcello squeaked.

"But we can't. J.D requested that specific pumpkin. Weird seeing it's not going to change anything."

"Well we can just get another plump pumpkin! Besides, what's the difference?"

I looked at her like, _Are you kidding me?_

"Plump is better. Do you wanna break the bad news?"

Marcy didn't answer. She glare though. With her freaky midnight blue eyes. Then she tried the same cleaving method all over again. 5 times over. All with the same results.

"I quit!" she hollers, dropping the knife. "I quit!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do realize this is short. As I said only the beginning. I hoped you liked it. If you didn't... What am I gonna do about that. Either way, R&amp;R.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

___**I don't own Harry Potter. Read on, I guess.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Looks like 3 is the magic number," I mutter when J.D picks up the phone. This was the third time I was calling his cell and the third ring this time.<p>

"Name it," J.D answers.

"Hey J.D. That pumpkin that you wanted us to carve," I rack my brain for a good way to put it. Coming up with none, I say, "Well it ain't happening."

"Oh that's okay. What happened?"

"We had complications." Retta went freaky. "And it really is okay?" It was such a shocker because, when we'd fallen short of 50 delicately carved pumpkins, J.D had made us go buy and carve the one pumpkin we were missing. Now when he only asked for one, and we couldn't deliver, it was suddenly okay? Was it just me or has everyone gone off their rocker?

"Yeah. I figured something like this might happen. Besides, it's only one pumpkin."

"Yeah. Why only one," I frown.

"Well see I found this amazing girl and.."

"And you thought it would impress her if you handed her your pumpkins to handle," I say snickering. "Sorry but that is no road I'll take."

"No. But she she can carve really well. I was looking for someone who could take the pain off your shoulders for the whole pumpkin thing, because you know how Marcy lives under those conditions, and I found her on-line, and well you guys don't have to carve anything for the carnival this year."

"What's she got that we don't," I ask teasingly.

"Well only a giant pumpkin."

"Dude, that can't be found anywhere else." I put extra sarcasm in this statement. Seriously. With the gears that some people have, I won't be surprised if we made steroids for pumpkins.

"Yeah. Anyways I have to bounce. I think I hear someone calling my name." As he hung up, I heard someone calling my name.

"Joy, can you tell that owl that this land ain't it's mothers land?" Marcy had white and brown colored feathers sticking out of her hair. When she opened the door she had also invited a feathered friend.

Aren't owls nocturnal?

"Get out beaker," Marcy threatened the owl as if it could actually understand her.

_Hoot_, went the owl.

"When did I wake up in a psych ward," went me. Just then Retta came in and looked around. I could just tell, she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"So tell me," Marcy asked Retta. "When did you start going to Hogwarts?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The thing is, there are only so many things you could do with a story. I'm going somewhere. People just never realize that. So just hang on. R&amp;R.<br>**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**R&R**_

* * *

><p>Marcello was furious. She had just been attacked by an owl. An owl. What self-respecting owl attacks humans? Better yet, what self-respecting owl flies in the light of day.<p>

Joy, was confused. Harry Potter was a book. That was all it was. That was all it would ever be. Sorry J.K Rowling, but your creations are tormented to stay on the pages of a book.

Sure an owl had flew in the light of day. So what? There are such things as airplanes. Besides, it isn't impossible that someone fed the poor animal crack. Apparently, animal rights do not extend to such as, keeping the animals safe from snuffing, or inhaling, drugs.

Retta was trying to keep from laughing. It was all too much. Marcy, looked like a twisted Christmas tree. Except this Christmas tree has no pine. Instead, it was angry with feathers all over.

"Hogwarts is a fictional place. It doesn't and never will." Joy crossed her arms.

Marcy sputtered with crazy laughter. Of course, Joy would be the one to try to be rational. Too bad rationality is very far off from reality. Then again, reality deserves some rationality.

"Santa's supposedly fictional, but who gets their lap dirty every December," Marcy inputs.

"So you're saying that Santa supposedly has the power to duplicate himself," Joy smirks.

'Do you have a large ego?"

Sometimes friends fight. And when those friends where girls, it's best to have a phone in hand. If you don't, you best like the color red.

Retta finally decided that this was the time to intervene, seeing that her friends were about to kill themselves. Marcello's mom,would not be happy to have carpet stained with blood. Especially is Retta was still standing unscathed. Retta was especially afraid that she would be joining the bloody lot.

Besides, she would have to find two new best friends.

"Marcy's right. I did attend Hogwarts for a while."

"And I'm the mythical Zues," Joy practically snarls.

Marcello, made a mental note that after this was over, they really needed to get a hand on Joy's birth certificate. She was wrongly named.

Retta sighed. She realized that Joy wouldn't take her word for it. Now, it was Retta's turn to make a note to enlighten Joy that not everything you'e told in school is real.

Pointing to the flowers in the vase on the table, Retta spoke a magic word. As soon as they flew out of her mouth, the flowers rose and started to dance.

"That's impossible," Joy gasped. Her eyes widened larger than she ever thought they could go.

"But it just happened," Marcy grinned. She happy alright. As happy as a mouse living in a house made of cheese. All the nibble needed for a lifetime. She took the time to wonder what the mouse dentist would say about too much cheese. Would he recommend it. Or would it kick it's ass out of his door before it could say, "I'm delicious!"

"But it's impossible." Joy couldn't get her mind around it. Flowers don't dance. Not in real life they don't.

"But it just happened," Marcello sang.

Retta had to applaud Marcy's streak of sheer evil. It was hilarious. When you weren't at the end of it, it was a hoot and a half.

Marcy on the other hand, was still thinking about the mouse. Sometimes, evil doesn't require thinking. She wasn't thinking when she egged the Who's house. That was the best following day ever. They cleaned for like a century.

The fight could have gone on for a day if Marcy's mom hadn't decided to pay a visit to her own home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was all I could think of at ten at night. I was busy. And I finished reading The Medusa Plot. From the 39 Clues, accompany series. The first book. I strangely like the 39 Clues. Gordon Korman left me in the dust after reading The Medusa Plot. I shall recover. Umm, so this is it. Not the end but it for this chapter. I'll try to make the other ones longer.<strong>_

_**It's not gold but it'll do.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm that little bit of hope<strong>_

_**When my back's against the ropes**_

_**I can feel it**_

_**I'm the worlds greatest.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is a little intro to Retta- a little piece of her at Hogwarts- and where the Harry Potter gang is when we actually visit them._**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy curled his lips in disgust at the sight of the dear Harry Potter. If he were so dear and as smart as he was put out to be, he would know that the people needed someone other than him. Someone better looking and did not live or get involved with filthy little muggles. Someone such as Draco himself. The world would be so much of a better place.<p>

Draco silently cackled - he had no idea how to laugh the correct way. As if he cared about the world. The only thing that even remotely interested him about the world, was the prospect of running it. His first act might be to execute the loved Harry. The boy who lived would soon be the boy who died.

Ah yes. It was days like this that filled Draco with a sudden happiness, that had it's source in the pure, lovable roots of evil.

Maybe, just maybe, one day, Draco's wishes might come true.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom was exhausted. As easy as it may have seemed, it was no easy feat cutting of the head of Voldermort's snake. It was terrifying, so terrifying he now knew why mortals were so in tuned with superheroes. They were the one who got things done, save the day, and don't seem to waste a sweat.<p>

As he walked back to Gryffindor house, people stopped him to congratulate him on his _success_. Sure he killed the Nagini, but Harry was the true hero. And Neville would like it to stay that way. He was no hero, and he was glad.

As he turned the corner, a drawing on the wall caught his eye. It said _Retta._

* * *

><p>I quickly eyed Retta to put the flowers down. Joy, the poor little thing, was still in shock. For the next moment, I couldn't see anything anymore. My vision blurred into darkness.<p>

The next moment, I felt better. Instead of a dark blur, I could see a light blur. I promised myself tthat when I could see again, I would hug Retta for the fear and discomfort that was bound to be on Joy's face.

* * *

><p>Did you see the floating flowers, I asked myself.<p>

No, I did not, I tried to convince myself.

Maybe, at the end of the day when I start to believe this, it would all turn out to be a dream. It worked well enough in those wishing movies, who said it can't be that way in real life?

* * *

><p><strong><em>By wishing movies, I mean in the movies, where the people always get these amount of wishes and in the end they see that they screwed up their lives and then want it to change back. So if they have one wish left, the can either wish it away, or in some of the movies, the characters realize something big and then something happens that takes them back to their life before and no one else knows that it happens. So to them, it's like the person dreamed it up.<em>**

_"Live in the present, remember the past, and fear not the future, for it doesn't exist and never shall. There is only now."_

_~Christopher Paolini_


End file.
